


Rapture

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blind Go.

**Rapture**

It was night, the dim lights of the street barely slipping through the shades, tracing vague, lithe shapes to cast the ghost of a shadow on the wall. They moved in tandem, back and forth in a rhythm set to sound that was audible only in their minds. The heat rose from their slick bodies, slowly filling the room until it was hot enough to burn. Lightning struck in the distance, the flash illuminating bleached hair on pale skin, dark hair fanned out across a pillow and the glistening of sweat on faces lost to rapture in the sudden light. Then, as quickly as it had come, the lovers were plunged back into the warm comfort of darkness.


End file.
